Slytherin v Gryffindor
by Thatoneloserkid
Summary: Quinn is captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, everyone wanted to date her but she only has her eyes on one girl.


**Ok, so I haven't wrote any Faberry in a while and I've started rereading the Harry Potter books and this happened. I'm currently working on a Faberry story were Rachel is a famous popstar and Quinn is just a girl who doesn't really like Rachel much so if you like my writing look out for that :) please R&R, thank you :}**

* * *

She should be happy.

She was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She was captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and was the best seeker Hogwarts has possible ever seen. She had countless 'friends', girls were falling over themselves at the chance to be with her and she was passing classes with straight A's.

But she wasn't happy. Sure, she would smile and laugh and chat up girls but it was just an act, a front, but when she was alone it was different. She was lonely; she didn't have any friends, not really. She had Santana and Brittany, who were two girls in the same house as her and just seemed to follow her around and do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. But that wasn't the same as having friends, she may as well just take her servants from home to Hogwarts.

The only thing the truly made her happy was quidditch. The feeling of the wind through her hair as she sped after the snitch on her firebolt and the feeling of winning a game for her house. And, she wasn't going to lie, there was something about knocking people around that helped with her anger issues.

"Really, I don't I understand what the big deal about it is." Santana hissed, referring to the Ball, if Quinn remember correctly, she'd zoned out for a little bit. "I mean girls asking the guys to the dance. It's stupid."

"I've gotta get going, guys. I have quidditch practice." Quinn said, getting up from the common room sofa and grabbing her broomstick before leaving through the portal hole.

"Hey, Quinn." A Hufflepuff boy, Finn if she remembered corrected, called. Grinning dopeyly at her as he stumbled over his feet to get to her.

"Finn."

"You looking forward to the game tomorrow? I bet you'll catch the snitch within five minutes."

"We're playing Hufflepuff, your house, surely you should be routing for your own house."

Finn fumbled over himself trying to think of a good excuse but couldn't.

"See you around." Quinn smiled sarcastically at the boy as she made her was out to the quidditch field.

"Alright guys, gather round." Quinn called making all of the team turn and walk over to her.

\/\/

Quinn hovered idly in the air, practice had finished an hour ago but she decided to stay behind and get some extra practice, I wasn't like she needed it but it helped her clear her mind.

Quinn released the snitch again; giving it a couple if seconds head start before looping backwards and speeding off to catch the snitch but stopped when she noticed someone sitting in the stands.

Quinn pulled her broom to the left, hovering outside the Gryffindor stand. "Berry."

Rachel glanced up, seemingly lost in her book and never heard Quinn flying over. "Hello, Quinn."

"What're you doing out here? Not stalking me, are you?"

"You wish." Rachel shot back making Quinn grin.

"Maybe." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Come on, we all know you'd have a great time stalking me, sweetheart."

"I seriously doubt that." Rachel muttered, taking her glasses off and placing them on her book.

Quinn smiled, though it stringed a little, it always seemed to sting when Rachel just brushed off her advances like they were nothing, like she didn't mean them.

"You should really take those glasses off more often, Berry. You have really pretty eyes."

"You should really drop the act, I bet you're actually a nice person under that shell."

"You got bite, Berry. I like that."

"It's getting late, Quinn. You should probably head inside soon." Rachel stated, standing up and walking away.

Quinn rolled her eyes, catching a glimpse of gold that reminded her she still had to catch the snitch. She took off, catching the speeding golden ball with ease.

"Quinn!" A voice called and Quinn looked down to see Santana and Brittany. "Food, lets go."

\/\/

She could hear laughter as she made out of the school, Slytherin laughter, which was never good.

There was a group of Slytherins crowding round, Flint in the middle with a book high over his head.

"Give it back!" A voice snapped and Quinn knew who it was straight away.

"Hey!" Quinn snapped but no one noticed her, she tried again and still, no one noticed her so she took out her wand. "Confringo." Quinn called, pointing her wand at Flint's untied shoelace.

The boy hopped into the air, dropping the book in the process. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Quinn hissed, making the Slytherins look at her in disbelief.

"What does it look like?"

"Leave her alone, alright?"

"You're sticking up for a _mudblood_?" Flint hissed and Quinn saw Rachel flinch at the word.

"That _'mudblood'_ is top of her classes, getting A's while you're averaging C's. She is also taking more classes than you and _still _managed to finish all her homework. She might not be pure blood but she's sure as hell a better witch then most, is not all, of the pure bloods in this school. Including _you_, Flint."

"Fuck you, Quinn."

"You wish. Now get outta here before I burn more than your lace, Jackass."

Flint grumbled under his breath as he and the rest of the Slytherins left.

"You didn't have to do that." Rachel said and Quinn nodded, waiting until she was sure Flint had really left before turning to Rachel with a grin.

"Did you _see _how high he jumped, though? He was like a little ballerina."

Rachel laughed, scuffing her feet as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Thank you."

"No worries. Walk you back to your tower?"

Rachel nodded, heading off towards Gryffindor tower with Quinn by her side.

"I'm sorry about Flint. Mudblood is a really nasty word to be throwing around. I mean, come on, you're the best bloody witch I've ever met. Muggle born or not, you're incredible."

Rachel stopped in the middle of the deserted hallway making Quinn stop and turn to her. "What?"

"Are you playing some kind of trick on me?"

"Of course not."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You're never nice, not to anyone."

"True. But I'm trying now."

"I don't believe you."

"Then have me drink that veritaserum you get in positions class yesterday. Then you know there's no way I can't lie to you."

Rachel dug into her pocket and pulled out the small vile of clear liquid, holding it out towards Quinn.

"Why does it mean so much to you that I'm telling the truth?" Quinn asked, unscrewing the top of the bottle.

"I just don't want to be made a full out of again."

Quinn nodded, downing the drink and cringing at the taste. "Bloody disgusting." She muttered, looking at Rachel.

"Are you playing a trick on me?"

"I can assure you that there are no tricks being played on you, Rachel."

"Then why are you being so nice?"

"Because I like you." Quinn replied, her eyes widening slightly but her mouth just kept going. "Have done since day one, I guess. You were intriguing, with your know-it-all attitude and pretty eyes. Every time I even try and talk to you you just write me off."

Rachel stood there shocked as Quinn slammed her hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything else.

"You like me?"

"Yes, really like you." A muffled voice said from behind Quinn's hand as she nodded.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Are you kidding?" Quinn muttered, dropping her hand. "I couldn't handle the rejection and you're kind of intimidating, you know?"

"Intimidating? Coming from you."

"Yeah, I'm intimidating because my dad has money but you're intimidating because you're clever and beautiful. And those glasses make you look ridiculously hot." Quinn covered her face with her hands. "When does it stop?"

"Soon." Rachel replied, deciding it wasn't fair to ask Quinn any more questions. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair."

Quinn just nodded, not trusting herself to open her mouth.

"Walk me back to the tower?"

"My pleasure."

The girls walked in silence to Gryffindor tower, neither girl wanting to say anything incase Quinn blurted out some truths again.

"Thank you for walking me back."

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Quinn smiled, turning away but Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"If I was to ask you those same questions when you weren't effected by that potion would you give me the same answers or would you lie about it and pretend it never happened?"

"Of course I wouldn't." Quinn answered truthfully, stepping forwards and pushing strands of Rachel's hair behind her ears. "It's taken five years and a bloody truth potion to get you to take me serious, I know now that I didn't go about it the right way but you're incredible beautiful."

Rachel frowned, "I thought that potion wore off after a minute or two."

"It does. It has, watch. Gryffindor is the best house. See I can lie perfectly fine."

"But that isn't a lie." Rachel replied, bashfully pushing her glasses up her nose when she realized how close Quinn really was.

"It was really, though." Quinn grinned, ducking her head to kiss Rachel but before she could there was a sharp pain on her butt making her yelp and turn, pointing her wand at the culprit without really looking at who it was. "Expelliarmus."

"Hey, no. Stop." Rachel snapped when she noticed Quinn leveling her wand again. "It's just Sugar. She's only a second year."

Quinn huffed, shoving her wand back into her belt. "What's your problem, kid?"

"Leave Rachel alone." Sugar snapped in an unsure voice.

"I'm not _hurting _her, Gumdrop. Chill out."

"It's ok, Sugar. Thank you, but she's just, uh..."

"About to kiss her. Well I was until you showed up and zapped my ass."

"Oh, s-sorry. I though- it looked like you were going to hurt her."

"No, she's perfectly safe."

Sugar nodded, "Sorry." She muttered before turning and leaving.

"That actually really hurt." Quinn mumbled, turning back to Rachel who was grinning.

"Yeah, you yelped like it hurt."

"I really have to go get ready for the match but I'll see you after?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, ok."

Quinn smiled, ducking her head and pressing her lips against Rachel's cheek. "Try and keep your second years under control, yeah?"

Rachel nodded bashfully, looking down at her feet making her glasses slide down her nose.

Quinn grinned, using her pointer finger to push Rachel's glasses back up her nose. "See you."

"Yeah, bye." Rachel muttered breathlessly as Quinn turned and hopped down the stairs, hoping she could sort her head out before the match.

\/\/

She hadn't managed to keep her head in the game, she kept glancing over towards the Gryffindor stands to see if Rachel was there. She was, sitting up the back with her Gryffindor scarf on, smiling every time Quinn looked at her.

They'd still won the game, of course. The Hufflepuff seeker couldn't keep up with Quinn's firebolt on his old nimbus two thousand.

When she touched down after the game she absentmindedly handed Mrs Hooch the snitch and walked towards the stands, brushing past Brittany and Santana to get straight to Rachel.

"Well done." Rachel said, trying to ignore all the looks and gawping faces of the people around her.

"It was mostly thanks to the broom." Quinn shrugged, noticing Rachel's discomfort with all the attention they were getting. "Puck, take this back to the tower." Quinn threw her broom towards Noah Puckerman, the teams best beater before turning back to Rachel. "Come on."

"Where?"

"Just follow me." Quinn smiled, leading Rachel away and in the direction of the forbidden forest.

"We aren't going in there, are we?"

"Of course not. Wouldn't want little Miss Berry getting into trouble, would we?" Quinn grinned, walking along the edge of the forest.

Rachel glanced nervously towards the tree.

"Never been this close, huh?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head. "Well, don't worry, ok?" Quinn assured, sliding her hand into Rachel's.

Rachel looked down at their hands, a smile twitching onto her lips.

Quinn came to a stop next to a large boulder, "No one ever comes here. It's like they're scared of the forest, it's silly, really. Nothing comes out of there, they're to scared to even consider it just like most wizards are too scared to go in there."

"You're sure nothing comes out?" Rachel asked, sliding onto the boulder.

"I promise. I've been coming here since half way through first year." Quinn assured, sitting up next to Rachel.

"You never really told me how you felt." Quinn pointed out. "I mean, I couldn't help but tell you how I felt. I just doesn't seem fair that I don't know what's going on in your head."

"I like you. This you. Not the arrogant, play girl, quidditch hero you."

"I don't know what that is." Quinn muttered with a bitter chuckle. "I guess it's just a mask I fell behind. You put your feeling out there, you get burned. That's just how the world works."

"No it's not." Rachel replied, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Not all the time. Not everyone hurts you."

"Well, in my world they do." Quinn licked her lips, looking over at Rachel. "This is probably going to sound really rude but most of the time I wish I had muggle parents, you know? You look so happy when your dads come to drop you off at the train. My dad is just so focused on work to care what I do. The only time I ever really see him is when I mess up, like that time I hurled Sam off his broom and he almost broke ever bloody bone in his body. He's only there to cover up for me."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, not really sure how to reply to that so she just covers Quinn's hand with her own.

Quinn glanced down at their hands before rolling her eyes. "It's stupid, really. I should be used to it."

"It's not stupid. You're hurting, I understand that and I'm not going to say it gets better because I don't know if it does but you just have to trust that you have people in your life who want to spend time with you."

"Like you?"

"Like me." Rachel agreed with a nod.

Quinn nodded, more to herself than Rachel, and turned her hand over, sliding her fingers in between Rachel's.

"A Gryffindor." Quinn muttered, shaking her head lightly as she looked down at their joined hands.

"That's what you're focusing on? The fact I'm a Gryffindor and not that I'm muggle born?"

"Why should I care if you're muggle or witch born? It doesn't matter." Quinn said just above a whisper. "I still can't believe Flint! Throwing around a word like that yesterday."

"I'm over it."

"Well, for what it's worth, I put slugs in his bed. Puck said he screamed like a girl." Quinn grinned happily, expecting to be scolded, or at least receive a glare, by Rachel but the smaller girl laughed. "What was muggle school like?"

"Well, instead of potions and Defense against the dark arts I had science and math, which sucked, but other than that it was the same. I got picked on just as much, there was sports, football not quidditch, but instead of eating huge meals you ate gruel."

"Sounds nasty. What's football?"

"You don't know what football is?"

Quinn shook her head. "Never watched it."

"Well, you have to watch it! It's a great sport, rough, no where near as rough as quidditch though."

"Ok, well you'll have to figure out a way to show me what it is if it's so amazing. What about those talking thingys?"

"That what?" Rachel frowned, not sure what Quinn was talking about.

"You put'em up to your ear and talk into them and the other person can hear you, even if they're over the other side of the world."

"A phone?"

"_Yes_! That's it. My dad had one for a day when I was five, it was fascinating."

"You don't have a phone?"

"Nope. Never even held one, my dad wouldn't let me."

"You know, for being a hell of a lot more advanced than Muggles you sure don't have all the basic things in this world."

"We don't need'em. We have owls and other ways of communicating."

Rachel nodded because, yeah, the ways of communicating in the wizarding world was a lot more fun than in the muggle world.

"It's starting to get dark, we should probably go back to the castle."

"No, can we stay here for a bit? You're right, it's nice here."

Quinn nodded, her eyes training on Rachel as the girl looked down at get feet before ducking her head and pressing a chaste kiss against Rachel's lips.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock, clearly not expecting Quinn to kiss her. "What was that for?"

"Because I didn't get the chance to do it earlier." Quinn smiled lopsidedly when Rachel looked up at her, the look of surprise still clear in her eyes. "And because I've wanted to do it for so long."

"It was nice, if surprising."

"Well," Quinn brought her hand up to rest on Rachel's neck, her thumb brushing her thumb against the girls jaw. "I'm gonna do it again. Just so you aren't surprised this time."

Rachel nodded woodenly, "O-ok."

Quinn smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips flush against Rachel's. It only lasted a couple of second and Rachel groaned when Quinn pulled back. "Nope." Rachel shook her head, pulling on Quinn's robe and reconnecting their lips.

Quinn grinned against Rachel's lips, parting her lips slightly to take Rachel's bottom lip in between hers and squeaked lowly when Rachel bit down on her lip.

"Gryffindor my ass." Quinn grinned, touching her fingertips to her lip.

Rachel grinned, pulling lightly on their still joined hands. "We'd better go."

"Yeah, come on." Quinn stood up, swinging their hands slightly as they walked back to the castle.

"Maybe you could sneak out tonight?" Rachel asked, looking up at Quinn. "When everyone is in bed."

"You are a very bad influence, Miss Berry."

"But I'll take that grin as a yes."

"Of course it's a yes." Quinn agreed, holding onto the railing to stop her from stumbling when the stairs moved. "I'll meet you in the old potions classroom at midnight?"

"Sounds good."

Quinn smiled, glancing over her shoulder before looking back at Rachel.

"What're you doing?"

"Making sure there's not second year behind me." Quinn grinned, pecking Rachel on the lips.

"Move it along, girl." The fat lady sighed.

"See you later." Quinn said, turning and heading back down the stairs.

\/\/

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Shut it, Peeves!" Quinn hissed, pointing her wand at his when he drew in a breath as if to yell. "Test me, Peeves. Try it."

"You're lucky I like you, blondie." Peeves said before disappearing through the wall.

"Bloody ghost." Quinn sighed, "Lumos." She muttered, making a low light flicker on at the end of her wand.

Quinn walked slowly down the hallway, speeding up a little when she saw Flitch's cat down one of the other hallways.

When she slid quietly into the old, unused classroom she noticed Rachel was looking down at an old, dusty book that looked like it hasn't been touched for decades.

"What's that?" Quinn asked making Rachel jump and spin around, pointing her wand at Quinn. "Calm down, it's only me." Quinn said calmly, walking up next to Rachel as looking down at the book.

"A book about dementors." Rachel said, pointed to the hooded figure in the book.

"Never want to come in contact with one of those things." Quinn muttered, shivering slightly.

Rachel nodded in agreement, closing the book, making a cloud of dust fly into the air, and placing it back where she got it.

"So, what did you want me to sneak out for?" Quinn asked, grinning as Rachel leant back against one of the old desks and shrugged.

Quinn stepped forward, placing her hands on the rotting wood either side of Rachel's body.

"I don't think you should have been a Slytherin." Rachel said, placing her hands on Quinn's neck.

"It doesn't bother me. What people say, it's all bullshit. The house that I'm in doesn't decide what kind of wizard I'm going to be."

Rachel nodded, pulling Quinn towards her and kissed her but Quinn pulled back a few seconds later, placing her finger over Rachel's mouth when she want to protest.

"Filtch." Quinn whispered, pointing towards the door.

"Where did you see them go, my sweet?"

Quinn grabbed a handful of Rachel's robe and dragged her towards the corner of the room behind the filing cabinets.

"Nox." Quinn muttered and the light on the edge of her wand flicked off.

"Quinn..."

"Sh." Quinn hissed, placing her hands on Rachel's cheeks and tried to peer through the dark to see her but couldn't.

"But..." Rachel started but stopped when Quinn placed her thumb over her mouth. She was going to talk again when Quinn removed her thumb a second later but never got the chance to before Quinn kissed her.

Quinn moved her lips to Rachel's neck, placing a kiss just bellow her ear before whispering, "If you keep talking he'll hear and you'll get your first ever detention."

"An hour with you wouldn't be so bad."

"An hour? No, Flitch's detentions last about four hour so I would be quiet if I was you."

Rachel just nodded, pulling Quinn closer to her and kissed her.

Quinn smiled, muttering that Rachel shouldn't have been a Gryffindor as she grabbed Rachel behind the knees and hiked up her legs to wrap around her waist.

Quinn cringed when the filing cabinet rattled slightly when she leant Rachel's back against it.

Rachel grinned down at Quinn making the blonde smile and press her lips against Rachel neck.

She heard meowing and she was sure it wasn't from Rachel so she turned around and saw Mrs Norris looking up at them.

"Mrs Norris, don't." But the cat had already meowed again and Flitch's footsteps began getting louder. "You'll fit behind the cabinet." Quinn unwrapped Rachel's legs and pointed towards the cabinet.

"What about you?"

"Trust me."

"But..." Quinn rolled her eyes, grabbing into Rachel's robe and pushing her lightly towards the cabinet.

"Go back to the dorm when you're sure he's gone."

Rachel just nodded, disappearing behind the cabinet just as Filtch walked into the room.

"Ah, Miss Fabray, I should have known it would be you."

Quinn groaned and pretended to stretch. "Where am I?"

"Don't try that one, Fabray."

"I've been sleep walking again, sir."

"You really think that's going to work?"

"Ask Snape. Madam Pomfrey said its probably worry because of exams."

Filtch narrowed his eyes at Quinn before pointing at the door. "Well, I'd better make sure you get back to your dorm."

"Of course." Quinn agreed, following Filtch out of the classroom.

"Better get a hold on this sleepwalking. Wouldn't want to have to tie you to your bed, Miss Fabray." Filtch said when they reached the Slytherin portal.

"Of course, sir." Quinn agreed, entering the common room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Santana asked making Quinn jump.

"Bloody hell. What're you doing up?"

"Zizes was snoring crazy loud. Again. Where were you?"

"I was just out. But I'm tired now so good night."

"You were fucking Berry, weren't you ?"

"No. I was with Rachel but I wasn't _fucking _her." Quinn hissed as she disappeared into her dorm room.

* * *

Quinn had barely set foot in the great hall when someone grabbed onto her wrist and yanked her to the side.

"Hey." Quinn smiled when she noticed Rachel standing in front of her.

"You didn't get into trouble, did you?"

"Nah, I was sleep walking." Quinn said with a grin.

Rachel smiled, her body relaxing a little.

"You realize the whole Gryffindor table is staring at as right now?"

"So is the Slytherin table."

"How about we give them something to stare at?" Quinn grinned, stepping towards Rachel when the smaller girl smiled. "Snape is going to hate me for this." Quinn said, pushed a strand of hair behind Rachel's ears, letting her finger tips brush lightly against the girls head.

"My full house is probably going to hate me." Rachel shrugged, wrapping her fists around Quinn's robe and pulling her forwards into a kiss, which shocked everyone, including Quinn, before pushing the blonde backwards, making Quinn stumble, and left the hall.

Quinn stood there shocked for a couple of seconds before grinned and began following Rachel out of the great hall.

"What about breakfast, Quinn?" Brittany called and Quinn shrugged.

"Not hungry anymore."


End file.
